Frazel Drama
by music4lyfe21
Summary: Frank does something bad and goes to jail, Hazel and Frank have a huge surprise coming their way. Leo and Hazel /Frank and Hazel *I'm not really good with summaries, but trust me, it's a good story*
1. Chapter 1

Frazel Drama

**Hazel's P.O.V**

Hazel and Frank were a very happy couple. Hazel was really happy when she was around Frank. He could make her laugh when she really didn't want to. The happy couple were laughing and discussing some stuff about school. Hazel was 16, about to graduate from college, and Frank was 17.

Suddenly, Hazel felt a little rumble and kicking in her stomach. Then, she heard a familiar voice call her. "Hazel!" Leo screamed. Frank had a deadly glare in his eyes, but it passed when Hazel glanced at him. She ran over to her best friend and gave him a hug.

"what's up, mamacita?" He winked. "Nothing much, repair boy." Frank stood behind her like a guard. Leo pretended to look scared. "ok, Frank, I'm just going to take her out for lunch. As friends. Nothing more." Leo said, very, very, slowly. "I can speak English, just fine, Leo." He grumbled. Hazel rolled her eyes and gave Frank a little peck on the cheek and ran off with Leo.

They went to Cici's Pizza and talked for a while. Hazel's stomach was really starting to hurt now. She felt kind of nauseous, and cringed. Leo jumped out of his seat with an alarmed look on his face. "Hazel…are you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Hazel shot up and ran towards the bathroom.

**Frank's P.O.V**

Frank was so mad at Leo. Lately, Hazel and Himself haven't had much time together because of that scrawny Latino. Frank really loved Hazel, and was going to surprise her on her birthday. (a/n December 17 I think) which was 5 days from today. He was arranging a surprise birthday party for her, and Leo was NOT going to be invited.

**Leo's P.O.V**

Leo ran after Hazel as she puked into the toilet. He didn't really know what to do, so he held her hair up so it wouldn't have barf on it. When Hazel had finished, she said four words that dreaded Leo. "I think I'm pregnant."

**What do ya think? Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I really need reviews, so I know what you guys think of this. Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

**Hazel's P.O.V**

Hazel was really mad, especially at the fact that Leo was staring at her like she was some type of monster. She ran out of the restaurant and jumped into her car.

Leo was following her, panting by the time he reached her. "Hazel, I need to drive you home. If you really are pregnant, its not good to drive." He warned. He jumped into the driver's seat.

Hazel was now nauseous again. "Leo." She warned. "On it." He responded, and kicked the door open, leading her to a trash can in the park. There, she barfed for about 3 minutes.

When they arrived back at the car, it was a silent drive. Until Leo broke the silence. "Haze…is Frank the father?" He asked her, concerned. "I-think so. He's the only possible one."

When they arrived at Hazel's house, Hazel ran to the phone to call Frank. She wanted to meet him somewhere to tell him about the baby. It went straight to voicemail.

Hazel called 5 more times, but each time, it went on to voice mail. She turned to see the Latino watching T.V while eating cheese puffs. "Leo, c'mon and drive me to Frank's. "what?" Leo whined.

"C'mon!" She growled. Leo didn't hesitate. During the ride, Hazel kept hoping for the best. 'Maybe he's at a friend's house doing homework.' or 'Maybe he's on a sport team'

When hey reached the house, Hazel knocked on the door and was quickly greeted by Mrs. Zhang**. (A/N yes, she's alive in this one.) **Mrs. Zhang looked like she was crying. "Mrs. Zhang… what's wrong?" Leo asked. "It's Frank. He's in Jail." She whispered. Hazel's eyes widened and everything went black.

**Sorry about this cliffhanger! 2 reviews to continue the story! Is Hazel still alive? Will Frank be bailed out of Jail? What happens to the baby? 2 reviews to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to rock legend 166. I'm continuing the story. Enjoy!**

Leo's** P.O.V**

"HAZEL!" Leo screamed at the top of his lungs. Was she still alive? That was all he could think about. Leo called 911 in one swift move."Hello?! Please help!" He screamed into the phone. He told them the address and the Ambulance came shortly after.

They put Hazel on a stretcher, while Leo began to cry. He followed the ambulance to the hospital and stayed by her side the whole time. Leo held her hand and stared at her, as if he was in a deep thought.

Suddenly, Leo heard a mumble escape Hazel's mouth. "Haze?' he said quietly. Hazel opened her eyes and was face to face with Leo. Before she could say anything, Leo leaned in and kissed her.

Frank's P.O.V

Frank was staring at the bars keeping him from hurting anyone else in amazement. He was in a jail cell with two other guys, Chris and Rory. He still didn't know what he had done.

It was as if someone possessed him. The Police had told him what had happened, but he hadn't believed them. Frank had killed Annabeth Chase.

Hazel's P.O.V

Her eyes widened as she realized she was kissing her best friend. She closed her eyes and pulled away. She was with Frank. "Wait..is Frank really in jail" She asked with a scratchy voice.

Leo nodded, afraid to say anything. "Hazel… I have something to tell you." Leo told her, nervously. "I love you" he whispered and walked out of the room leaving a pregnant Hazel.

There was a bump starting to form on Hazel's belly. She couldn't believe that in 9 months she would have a baby, but Frank wouldn't be there. Hazel sneaked out of the hospital, and drove to the County Jail.

**How was that? Tell me what you thought. I'll probably update either tonight, or tomorrow afternoon. **

**~music4lyfe21**


End file.
